


You bloom in my heart (do I bloom in yours?)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Series: The story of my life (told in the tune of yours) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Literally just ChenJi being sickeningly sweet, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taeyong renjun and Mark is there for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: The sky was blue when Jisung hands Chenle a single yellow daffodil. Yellow daffodils are for new beginnings and Chenle can’t help but feel like this is the perfect beginning.





	You bloom in my heart (do I bloom in yours?)

**Author's Note:**

> The Boyz - Bloom Bloom

A little doorbell rings.

Chenle looks up from his work-in-progress bouquet and flashes the biggest smile he can muster.

“Hello and welcome to Neo Blooms!” The boy at the door grins.

“Hi Lele.” Chenle grins.

“Hi Sungie. Did you bring my coffee?” Jisung walls over and puts down a bag.

“Only the best for my best friend.”

_The blue sky is in your eyes, my senses awaken_

_My heart newly flutters babe_

Chenle remembers the day he met Jisung with pinpoint accuracy. He was a new transfer student going into 6th grade, cheeks puffy and Korean shaky as he introduced himself. Sitting beside the only empty desk left was Jisung.

The sky was blue when Jisung hands Chenle a single yellow daffodil. Yellow daffodils are for new beginnings and Chenle can’t help but feel like this is the perfect beginning.

_Your scent that passes by makes my heart pound_

_Every place your breath reaches, it gets colored_

There’s a whiff of spring in the air the first time Jisung offers to walk Chenle home. His chauffeur had been caught in traffic that day, so Chenle resorted to simply walking. With Jisung and his excited rambling beside him, Chenle barely noticed the bed of lilacs on the sidewalk.

White lilacs for youth and purity. For carefree joy and smiles. Just like Jisung.

_The blue you you you_

_The more I see you, the more this feeling grows_

_You you oh you_

_(Perfect love yo)_

Jisung and Chenle’s friendship only grew with each passing day. By the time summer knocks on the sky, the pair was practically inseparable. His heart flutters at the sight of Jisung’s smile, and Chenle only gravitates to the other boy more with each passing day. Chenle felt like the sun, and Jisung is his loyal sunflower.

Sunflower for loyalty and time tested bonds. A few months would grow into a few years soon.

_One by one, our story is beginning_

_The warmly spread melody_

_You became my season_

It rained around mid July. Chenle remembers running home with ice cream in hand as storm clouds rolled in. A flock of raven fly past, carrying laughter as the two boys slumped into the entrance hall of Chenle’s house.

Yellow Acacias bloom in Chenle’s heart as his new favourite season laughs. Long lasting friendship, and the hint of secret love.

_Right now, everything is all mine_

_(All mine bae)_

_With your soft smile_

_Fireworks explode in my world_

_I’ll show it all to you_

The first time Jisung hears Chenle sings, the poor boy nearly fell out of his chair. Chenle laughs as he watches Jisung stutter through a basic compliment, flustered cheeks painting red.

The boy brings a bouquet of Angelicas for Chenle’s first showcase. Creativity and talent, but the underlying message of “I’m proud of you.” Chenle asks Jisung if he knows what the flowers meant.

He gets a secretive smile in response.

Then Jisung confessed he had help, but Chenle is grateful nonetheless. Jisung made sure to cheer extra loud that night for his favourite person in the world.

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_You and the flowers are blooming_

_It’s getting colored_

_Come to me_

When Chenle was 15, the pair had auditioned for SM Entertainment. Hands held tight before going into the room and hugs of encouragement before stepping into the room. That afternoon, when they walked home after the audition, the winds were gentle. It was so incredibly quiet, as if the world was holding its breath.

Then Jisung gave him a single white clover. With a smile, the boy tucked it behind Chenle’s ear.

“For good luck.”

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_Brightly shining_

_In my heart_

_You come as a light_

They didn’t get in.

But that was okay, because now the pair sat underneath a wreath of cherry blossoms together. Mouth filled with cookies and laughter, homework lying forgotten besides them. Fragrant flower scents filled the air. Cherry blossom represented fragility and beauty in moments.

Chenle values each and every moment he had with Jisung.

_Dazzling blossom (you) (you’re my bae)_

_I’ve waited for this season (you) (you’re my bae)_

_I drew out my dream of love with you_

_It’s the reason I don’t want to wake up_

Chenle is a college freshmen when he had his first kiss. It was entirely by accident, of course. They were at Jisung’s parent’s flower shop, sorting out the flowers when Chenle got distracted by the fragrant jasmines. He tripped over a chair and promptly fell on Jisung. 

Jasmines for modesty and love.

They threw modesty out the window.

But love was a lingering presence.

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_The moment I met you_

_I felt like I’d explode_

_My heart fluttered_

_I hope it’s not a dream_

The carnations in the room laughed as Chenle and Jisung scampered away from each other. The former had ran out of the shop clutching his bag, and panic in his heart as red carnation whistled in his ears.

He gave Jisung three carnations before.

Admiration and adoration.

Chenle’s heart feels both vividly during the kiss.

_Hu-h oh my, I can’t believe it_

_It’s like I’m floating on a balloon_

_Let’s go up and color in the landscape with the colors of spring_

Renjun showed up at Chenle’s door with freesias. His heart calmed down just enough at the mention of trust and comfort, so Chenle let’s the elder in. He broke down, confessing anything and everything about Jisung. Renjun only smiles as he patted Chenle’s back.

Chenle thinks of Jisung, and he thinks of spring. Jisung’s smile made everything so much prettier. 

_You’re my blue sky_

_Your breeze is blowing, I’m headed toward you_

_You make my heart race_

_I’m seeping into you_

When Mark shows up at his class, Chenle gulps. He reminded the younger boy of yellow carnations, disappointment written all over his face. Mark tells Chenle he needs to apologize, and Chenle feels determined in the field of yellow carnations. Fragrant, yet suffocating. He feels trapped.

In Chenle’s mind, the red ones were so much better.

So he sets out with ivies. 

_I’ve never felt this way before, I’m shocked_

_I won’t let go of us_

_I won’t let go of you_

_(Oh yeah yeah yeah)_

He finds Jisung at the shop, just like always. Neo Blooms recently had been renamed and handed off to Jisung’s elder brother Taeyong. The elder let him in after he promises to apologize.

He gives Jisung the ivies, dependable and apologetic. He’s vulnerable like this, but it’s Jisung.

Jisung doesn’t mind.

Chenle feels safe.

_I want to place you in my eyes_

_(You’re my girl)_

_With our shadows_

Some part of Chenle thinks Jisung was calm because of the sweet alyssums in the room. Protection from heated arguments and feelings. Jisung is like one big sweet alyssum to Chenle. His own personal bodyguard, emotional support and best friend.

Chenle feels safe and happy with Jisung.

_The fireworks explode in my world_

_I’ll spread it out to you as well_

He wonders if Jisung feels the same about him.

Blue Salvias fill the room with its presence when Chenle starts working at Neo Blooms. Jisung is there with him every day, two coffees in hand and a precious smile at Chenle constantly.

Jisung felt like healing, and Chenle’s heart wanted to melt into Jisung’s hold. 

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_You and the flowers are blooming_

_It’s getting coloured_

_Come to me_

Three days ago, Jisung gave him Orchids for a custom order.

The boy was like a garden of orchids. Rare, exotic, beautiful and too good to be true. The orchids are rainbow, one of every colour. Their memories hover in the air like pollen, and the butterflies flock to the garden in groups. A mix match of every colour, and Jisung was every hue.

They say you give your heart when you give orchids.

Chenle wishes for Jisung’s heart with every orchid.

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_Brightly shining_

_In my heart_

_You come as a light_

Two days ago, Jisung hands him a bouquet of Gillyflowers to wrap up. Happy life, everlasting love and beauty, filial love. 

Chenle wonders if the flowers are plantable in his small garden box outside his balcony. His mind wonders to a familiar scene, with Jisung wrapping his arms around Chenle’s waist from behind. There’s soft morning sunlight on their faces, and fragrant winds bringing scents from the garden box below them.

Familiarity.

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_The moment I met you_

_I felt like I’d explode_

_My heart fluttered_

_I hope it’s not a dream_

Yesterday, there’s a bunch of Gardenias in Jisung’s hands as Chenle opens shop. 

Secret love, or a crush. Chenle racks his brain for someone Jisung may be helping to confess, before seeing him twist the strands into a flower crown. Then, with a adoring smile, he places it onto Chenle’s head. There’s a red blush on his cheeks as Chenle smiles back.

“What’s this for?”

Jisung’s smile grows wider. Chenle wonders how it would look in soft morning sunlight between his thin curtains. They’ve shared a bed before, of course, yet Chenle craves to see Jisung every morning.

“You look pretty with it.”

Chenle’s cheeks are roses by the time they’re done closing up.

_I get dizzy_

_When I’m with you_

A forest of flowers greets Chenle when he opens shop, per usual. Taeyong hands him a custom order, and Chenle gets to work.

_It’s breathtaking_

_I can’t handle it_

Jisung shows up later, coffee in hand. Chenle steals a sip from Jisung’s cup, their drinks identical. The other boy doesn’t even blink.

_The moment you blossom_

Chenle closes up shop again, Jisung by his side. The flowers inside stares at Chenle.

_So beautiful yeah_

_I’ve always dreamed of you_

They whisper in tandem, urging Chenle to finally spill his heart. The boy smiles. He’s certain now. 

_Come closer to me_

_So I can’t take my eyes off you (as if I can reach you)_

A street lamp flickers for just a second, turning the world pitch black. The moonlight casts a dreamlike haze over the world. There’s no one present, except for two boys. The night holds its breath, as the shorter boy turns to the taller boy.

_Come closer to me_

_Come to me, to me, to me_

The world is practically silent, only hushed breaths and fizzling lights heard. A stray cat gathers its friends, and they watch the scene from a nearby alley. A chorus of happy silent meows rings out.

_Come closer to me_

_So I can only look at you (as if I can reach you)_

A whiff of scents from ecstatic flowers fill the air, like a blanket around the two boys. There’s a distinct smell of euphoria from both, calming scents filled with joyful memories.

_Come closer to me_

_I’m deeply falling for you_

Jisung tasted like Chenle’s favourite brownie, from the bakery down the street. He tastes like hidden promises and certainty. The memory of their awkward first kiss leaves Chenle’s lips. 

Only Jisung, right here.

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_You and the flowers are blooming_

_It’s getting colored_

_Come to me_

“How long?” Jisung breathes. Chenle meets his eyes, mouth curling up into a smile.

“Since yesterday.” Chenle laughs.

Gerbera flowers dance in their wake, encouraging their blooming hearts. Innocent purity, with a hint of a soft realization. There was nothing life changing about the kiss.

It felt right.

_Bloom Bloom Pow_

_Brightly shining_

_In my heart_

_You come as a light_

Tomorrow, Jisung shows up in their shared apartment with Forget-Me-Nots, and the flowers binds their unspoken promise. A promise to stay together forever, never to doubt the garden of love they reside in. 

Whispered ‘I love you’s before and after everything they do. Cheesy pick up lines and empty threats fill the air of their garden.

_Dazzling blossom (you) (you’re my bae)_

_I’ve waited for this season (you) (you’re my bae)_

_I drew out my dream of love with you_

_It’s the reason I don’t want to wake up_

The newest flowers are blue irises. Faith and Hope, the two deities of love, bless their garden. Jisung holds Chenle in his arms as they watch the butterflies come. Flowering love that blossoms for an eternity, where two boys find each other. The flowers bring about a second promise.

The cherish, and to be cherished.

_Bloom Bloom Heart_

_I’m with you right now_

_Love is coming_

_It’s coming like a dream_

Finally, Jisung brings the primroses in. An evergreen flower, they mean safety and certainty. The golden bands on their hands reflects the sunlight above them, bringing eternal spring to the palace of flowers they reside in.

“Hey Sungie?” Jisung turns to his forever.

“Yeah Lele?”

_Just like this_

“I love you.” Chenle whispers. Jisung only chuckles in response.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sol on twt!


End file.
